All We Ever Wanted
by RClaybourne
Summary: They didn't have enough time. But what if they'd had a few years more? What if they were together from the start? Maybe they'd have thrown each other away by now... Here is my attempt to re write all 100 episodes from a different perspective...mostly because it's a great excuse for an in depth rewatch...and a fun challenge.
1. Chapter 1

All We Ever Wanted

They didn't have enough time.

But what if they'd had a few years more? What if they were together from the start?

Maybe they'd have thrown each other away by now...

Here is my attempt to re write all 100 episodes from a different perspective...mostly because it's a great excuse for an in depth rewatch...and a fun challenge.

Preview:

"Deacon! A little help here!" Rayna, hair in curlers, calls to her husband to look after their girls. Maddie is 13, Daphne is 9. Deacon puts down his guitar and scoops up his youngest daughter, resting her on his hip, as he guides them off to get ready for bed.

"Why does mom have to work, anyway? I thought we were rich?" Deacon taps Daphne gently on the nose and explains, matter of factly, "Now we're a new kind of rich, called cash poor. And besides, it is bad manners to talk about money."

"It is NOT fair that all you have to do to get ready is put on a clean shirt!" Rayna calls out to Deacon as he passes by with their two giggling daughters.

"I love you, baby!"

"Love you, too!"


	2. Chapter 2

_II was anxious to get this project underway, so please excuse any glaring typos._

 _This first chapter also may come across a bit choppy. There are a lot of introductions going on here. Not much flow. That will improve as the story progresses._

 _Let me know what you think!_

 **Season 1 Episode 1- Pilot**

Deacon wraps his arm around Rayna as she walks off the stage after closing her set with "Already Gone" for Watty White's birthday tribute. "You killed it again, baby!"

"My little song bird," Watty greets Rayna a warm hug. "That was beautiful as always."

"Happy birthday, Watty!"

The artists head to the backstage of the Grand Ole Opry to relax and mingle. It's not too long before Deacon walks towards Rayna with two attractive twenty somethings, credentials hanging from their necks.

"Well would you look who I ran into," Deacon says to Rayna. "My favorite niece!"

"I'm also his only niece," the girl jokingly whispers to the friend beside her. Despite their distance in proximity, Deacon and his niece from Mississippi had always shared a special bond. Family is everything to both of them.

"Girl! I am so happy to see you!" Rayna shouts, wrapping her arms around Scarlett O'Connor. "It has been far too long. You have got to come to dinner this week. Your cousins are just dying to see you, so you better not be a stranger now that you are finally living here in Nashville."

"Yes, ma'am. I promise. I can't wait to see their sweet little faces. They're probably so grown up now. I'm not sure if it will be this week, though. Uncle Deacon got me a waitressing job at the Bluebird and I'm startin' tomorrow."

"The Bluebird! The mecca!"

"Well, I'm sure somebody pulled some strings," Scarlett says nodding at towards Deacon. "But before I forget, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Avery Barkley."

NASHVILLE

"Oh my gosh! Deacon Claybourne? I just love your music so much. I am a huge fan," Juliette Barnes, a new country/pop cross over artist on the scene, gushes to Deacon as he talks with some other musicians backstage. "Oh, I must be making a fool of myself. I have your first album and I have just worn it out listening to it."

"It is available in antique shops," Deacon smiles a smile that would charm the rhinestones off of any woman, and jokes with the other men as she walks away. "I bet she says that to all the guys." He's used to being hit on by beautiful women, but for the past 25 years he has only had eyes for one.

That woman, Rayna Jaymes, is sitting in her dressing room with her manager and some men from her label, Edgehill Records. "What the hell was that?" Rayna asks after her own awkward encounter with the young and sassy Miss Barnes.

"Well, Rayna, to be honest, ticket sales aren't going as well as planned. We've sold about half as many as we did for the last tour," Bucky Dawes tells her. He's been her manager since the start of her career.

Rayna's eyes widen in abject horror. "No. Tell me that is not why you brought her in here. You want her to join my tour?"

No one speaks or makes eye contact with her for a moment. "We want you to combine tours. Have our two biggest stars on the same ticket."

"And who opens?" No one says a word. "Whose idea was this?"

"Marshall Evans, the new label head. And he wants an answer by Monday."

Rayna steels her eyes. "Can I have some privacy, please?"

Sitting alone in her dressing room, in shock by the conversation that just took place, Rayna tries to pull herself together. Seeing Juliette come up on the TV screen is more than she can handle and she throws the remote across the room.

NASHVILLE

Rayna comes from old money and a prominent Nashville family, but the Belle Meade Society lifestyle has never suited her. The "hillbilly scene," as her father describes it, has always put a strain on their relationship. Her sister Tandy serves as their father, Lamar Wyatt's, right hand woman. He's a demanding man but makes sure to keep a positive public image. Today Rayna has agreed to join her family as Lamar receives accolades from the Nashville city council. Although she shows up for the occasion, she's tardy and Lamar doesn't hesitate to give her a hard time about it.

"Happy Lamar Wyatt Day," Tandy jokes to her younger sister as they leave the building, arm in arm, once the event is over.

"It's even better than Christmas!" Rayna takes in a deep breath. "Do me a favor. Don't ask me to do another one of these any time soon."

"I promise," Tandy agrees, giving Rayna a kiss on the cheek as the offer each other their goodbyes.

NASHVILLE

"Mom, will you and dad be back before Halloween?" Rayna's younger daughter, Daphne asks on the way to school.

"I'm not sure, sweet girl, but we'll do our best."

"Or you can take us on tour with you!" Maddie chimes in.

"Absolutely. Just as soon as you graduate. From college." The girls groan. They'll be staying with Teddy Conrad, Rayna's ex-husband, while she and Deacon are on tour. It's not ideal, and Deacon is even less of a fan of the arrangement, but it provides the best stability for the girls.

"Oh, turn that up! It's Juliette Barnes!" The girls start singing along happily, "You left your secrets in my bed, in my bed…" This does not go over well with Rayna.

"Mama's got a headache," Rayna says as she turns off the radio.

NASHVILLE

Rayna is staring in the mirror, feeling tired, as Deacon walks in, removing his shirt as he gets ready to change for his monthly gig at the Bluebird Café. He performs every third Thursday whenever he's in town, as well as additional writers rounds. "Don't you even consider a facelift. Every day you are more beautiful than the last." Deacon cradles her face with his calloused hands and gives her a kiss on the lips. Rayna continues to look miserable.

"You know, you don't need to do this tour with Juliette. You don't have to do any performances you don't want to do."

"If we want to keep living in this house I do."

Deacon doesn't miss the dig. It's not always easy for him that Rayna is the bread winner of the family, and the primary decision maker. He also knows that while his wife claims to shun high society shallowness in favor of authenticity, her Belle Meade roots often show through. He has always been the one to keep her humble and true to herself.

"Baby, we are blessed. We don't need this house. We have each other, our family, great music. You don't need to do this," he adds firmly.

Rayna does appreciate her husband's support, and she knows there would be no Rayna Jaymes without Deacon Claybourne. He's not just her bandleader and guitarist, he's her rock. "I don't want to fail," she tells him, fighting back tears.

After Deacon heads to the Bluebird Rayna asks Tandy to stay with the girls while she drives over to her producer's house to see if there's any chance he has any new songs for her. She needs a hit. Deacon might not need his name in lights, but she doesn't want to give up her title as Queen of Country, certainly not to some sparkly dressed newcomer who wasn't good enough to be one of her backup singers.

NASHVILLE

Deacon keeps an eye on his niece as he packs up his guitar. "Hey, Gunnar," he calls out to the sound tech, a tall guy from Texas who couldn't be much older than Scarlett. "What do you think of that guy? You think he's good enough for my niece?"

Gunnar glances over at Avery Barkley, watching him casually take in the music scene around him. "I make it a policy to never trust anyone with that much confidence."

Deacon grins. "That's a good policy to keep," he says through his southern drawl.

"Hey Scarlett," he says as he walks towards the door to head home. "You know your mom is welcome to stay with me, Rayna and the girls over Thanksgiving. She is my sister."

Scarlett insists her mother come to stay with her. "Thank you, but you know Mama will just spend the whole time taking digs at Rayna and making the both of you miserable. This way, I'm the only one that's miserable. That's one less person to make unhappy."

"I know she's crazy, but I put up with Tandy year round. Rayna can deal with Beverly in our home for just a few days."

As Deacon puts his guitar in his back seat a white SUV pulls up and none other than Juliette Barnes gets out and walks towards him.

"You sounded great up there tonight. Has anyone ever recorded that last song you played."

"Only me, which guarantees it's destined for oblivion."

"Well, I'd like to record it, and have you play on my next album."

"That's certainly something to think about."

"That offer's still good to come out on my tour, too. My bandleader, Buddy's wife is about to have a baby so he's leaving in a few weeks."

"I already told you I'm going out with my _wife_." He emphasizes the last word.

"I heard that tour's been cancelled."

"I have not heard that. I think I'd know if my wife's tour has been cancelled."

"Well the offer's still open. I'll pay you top dollar. Rayna's not the only woman in town."

"You're a girl."

"That, too." Juliette smiles and rides off into the night, leaving Deacon perplexed about more than one thing. Having more of his songs recorded does sound appealing.

NASHVILLE

Lamar Wyatt stands in the middle of a field with Tandy and a couple of business supporters around him, pretending to pitch a baseball. "This is where the stadium needs to go."

"Daddy, you already know, Coleman isn't going to support having a new baseball stadium downtown."

"And that's why I need a mayor I can keep in my pocket."

"Oh, really. Who did you have in mind?"

"Teddy Conrad."

"Rayna's ex-husband Teddy Conrad?" Tandy looks incredulous.

"The very one. How much do you think Rayna's gonna screw this up for us."

"She's gonna lose it!"

NASHVILLE

Rayna is back in rehearsals feeling the stress of her situation. After a couple of stops and starts she pulls her monitors out of her ears and throws them on the floor.

"There goes another thousand dollars," Bucky mumbles, not losing his cool. He's used to Rayna landing on top, and just has to ride out her mood swings. "

"That's a wrap everybody," Deacon tells the band.

"I'm sorry everybody. Just having a little diva dip."

"Rayna, I got a call from Coleman Carlisle to remind you you said you'd sing two songs for his campaign party. Did you decide on those."

"No, but I will. I'll text them to you. Thanks, Buck." Bucky nods and walks off. "Hey, babe. You got a few minutes?"

"For you I do, baby." Deacon shows off his dimples and lifts Rayna's chin to give her a kiss.

As they head out on a walk across the pedestrian bridge in downtown Nashville, their love for each other is palpable, but so is their growing stress.

"Ray, you said you didn't want to do as many dates now that the girls are in school. We agreed on that. You are not some overnight sensation that will be forgotten. But you are sensational overnight," he adds, winking at her.

Any other woman would melt on the spot, but Rayna maintains the upper hand.

"You know, speaking of tours, Juliette Barnes invited me to join her tour."

"As what?" Rayna asks, anger building in her eyes.

"Her bandleader, I guess." Deacon looks off at the water, not wanting to challenge Rayna in a battle of wills right now.

"Well she has got about a mile of nerve! What did you tell her?"

"I said I'm not available," he pauses for a moment. "She said she wants to write with me, record some of my songs." Another pause. "Kind of makes me wonder why you never recorded more of my music. At least not lately."

"I dunno. I guess it felt too personal. We put enough of ourselves out there, and I wanted to protect our girls." Deacon nods. "I need a drink. Walk me to Tootsie's?" She nudges Deacon's shoulder.

"Can't. Got a meeting to get to."

"You ever miss the good ole days?"

"A little. But not the headaches. I do not miss the headaches."

"You were the headache," she teases, leaning closer to him. Suddenly getting serious, "sometimes I wish I could go back and do everything all over again."

"What would you change?"

"Nothin'. Everything."

"You and me both."

NASHVILLE

At a round table business lunch Lamar presents his plans to Teddy Conrad. Teddy is shocked. "Don't you think my financial problems will be an issue?"

Lamar tells his former son in law he believes in him. He was made for this. "Nashville is not some little backwater hamlet. Spend a couple of terms as mayor and you'll be able to right your own ticket. You deserve success as much as the next guy, Teddy." Lamar doesn't mention that the next guy in question is Deacon Claybourne. As much as Lamar wants Teddy to succeed in a mayoral election is as much as he wants to see Deacon fail. He has never thought Deacon was good enough for his daughter and he will do anything to get him out of the picture.

"Well, who's going to break the news to Rayna?"

"You will Teddy. Your first order of business is to grow a pair." Teddy bristles at this but doesn't comment.

Tandy takes that as a cue to drink down her wine.

NASHVILLE

After dropping the girls off the next afternoon Teddy asks Rayna if they can talk privately, and shares his news.

Rayna is furious. "You do not want to be owned by him!"

"Rayna, did you ever stop to think that maybe I need this?" Teddy argues. "I have been there for you. How about helping me put _my_ life back together?"

Rayna doesn't directly respond. "I was supposed to sing at Cole's campaign kick-off."

"Well I guess you have some decisions to make," Teddy tells her before walking out.

NASHVILLE

After basically telling her record label to kiss her ass, Rayna is still fired up and heads to her father's house to ask what Lamar is thinking supporting Teddy for mayor.

"He is Daphne's father and it is a disgrace that you are not supporting him."

"We are _divorced_. And what do you want with Teddy anyway. Why Teddy?"

"Why NOT Teddy? He's family after all. He comes from a long line of senators. Is it so hard for you to believe that I would support my former son in law? Encourage him? Would you further humiliate him after all he has done for you?"

Rayna is pissed now. "After all he's done for me? After he and Tandy manipulated me in to lying to Deacon about his own child?"

"I don't suppose my granddaughters know anything about what when down when they were babies-"

"How dare you! How dare you threaten me or my daughters!"

"You don't want to make an enemy of me, Rayna!" Lamar shouts after her as she storms out of the house.

NASHVILLE

The night of the campaign kick offs Rayna is at a cross roads. She had explained to Deacon what had taken place and it was everything she could do to keep him from heading straight to Lamar's. He still was not happy with Lamar's threats to his family, or the idea that Rayna would be supporting Teddy Conrad, let alone stabbing their old friend Coleman in the back. They'd had a huge fight and he'd driven off before she could even make a decision. She was unaware that he had decided to take some control of his life and go to write with Juliette Barnes, but at that moment, he didn't give a damn what Rayna might think about his choice. It was time for him to make his own decisions.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 1 Episode 2

I Can't Help It (If I'm Still In Love With You)

Rayna finds herself stuck in traffic on her way to get her girls to school. "Y'all are gonna graduate from high school before we get out of here. Come on people!" she shouts at the cars through her closed window.

"Mom, you know they can't hear you," Rayna's practical younger daughter chimes in from the back seat.

Maddie, her eldest, learns from a text message that Juliette Barnes is recording a video at the Musica statue right in the middle of the Music Row roundabout. These days Rayna can't even complete her morning routine without seeing Juliette Barnes, and that was the last thing she was in the mood for. The girls try to get out of the car to watch the video shoot but Rayna quickly locks the car doors.

"Mom, come on…" Daphne begs. Maddie is more resigned to accept her fate and continue texting. Even Rayna stares out the window, however, as they pass by Juliette and her group of dancers, in their short shorts and tiny tops, flaunting their youth.

While both commuters and fans alike watch Ms. Barnes with awe, Juliette herself isn't happy people think all she can do is make pop music for pre-teens. She wants to show people she can do more. She wants to show Deacon Claybourne she can do more. She is not giving up on getting him in her band.

Watty White has other plans for Deacon, though. If Rayna can't pull off a full arena tour he thinks she and Deacon should go on the road and do that smaller venue tour they used to do. Bucky agrees that it's not a bad idea. Rayna is not on board. "We used to pour our hearts out on stage. We can't do that now." If she's to be honest, after watching Juliette Barnes's video shoot, she's just feeling old. It wasn't that long ago that she was Nashville's newest sensation, and she's not about to hang up her rhinestones just yet. She still wants the bright lights and big stage…for her music. She wasn't quite in the mood to put her personal life back under those lights.

Later, as she and Deacon are home getting ready for bed, he voices some of the same concerns Rayna had earlier. "We were kids then, Ray. It didn't matter quite so much what people were going to think about our love life, our personal business. There's a whole lot more at stake now. You want me to tell you I'm comfortable with this when I'm not."

"You know I've spent my whole career keeping my personal life private. We need this, Deacon."

Meanwhile, at the Bluebird, Watty White is offering to cut a demo for Scarlett & Gunnar after hearing them perform there the other night. Gunnar is thrilled, but Scarlett is feeling squeamish about it. "I'm not a songwriter. They're just poems," she insists. Watty disagrees. He's so confident in their talent that he says he'll cut their demo himself.

NASHVILLE

"I left you a message," Juliette says sweetly as she sees Deacon at Sound Check the next morning. "You wanna finish that song?"

"Now?" Deacon asks, incredulous.

"Well, sure. Why not?"

"Because I got rehearsal with my wife now."

Just then Rayna walks down the hall, watching them curiously. Juliette asks her about her "little tour," which Rayna responds is "just a simple show for people who love good music."

"We gotta finish writing that song," Juliette reminds Deacon, who looks like he'd rather be anywhere than the spot he's in now, between these two women.

"I can't believe she said that in front of me. She's got about 5000 miles worth of nerve!"

"It's just a song, baby."

"Yeah, well, I know what happens when WE write songs together."

"You never cared about me writing with other people before. What's so different now?" He knows Rayna is a little jealous. He also knows she will never admit it.

NASHVILLE

Scarlett returns home to tell Avery her news about the Watty White thing, that he wants to record a demo of the song she wrote with Gunnar. Unfortunately Avery is receiving some bad news at the same time about his own music. He's trying to get noticed, to get his first break. That's the whole reason the couple moved to Nashville. Scarlett can't bear to tell him she just got hers without even trying.

Rayna and Deacon are across town leaving rehearsals for the day.

"How many times are you gonna sing that damn chorus?" Deacon asks playfully.

"As many times as I damn well please and you're gonna keep playing it. It's my favorite part." She bumps him with her hip and smiles teasingly.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiles back and they share a gaze, a moment. Rayna suddenly changes the subject. "Did they make you an official offer to do Juliette Barnes's tour?" Deacon doesn't need to answer. They can read each other's facial expressions without even trying.

"That is just so out of line."

Deacon just sighs. Sometimes it's nice to step out of Rayna's shadow and be noticed for his own talent. He would never leave Rayna's side. He knows she needs him. He knows she thinks he's the best around. Sometimes, though, it's just nice to have other people see that, have other people hear his voice, his song.

"I'm not going out on tour with her, Ray. I'm going out with you."

"Ok. I'll see you at home, then. Remember, I've got that thing for Teddy's campaign tonight." She gives him a kiss on the lips and he does his best to put Teddy Conrad out of his mind."

As Rayna is pulling out of the parking lot she watches as Juliette Barnes pulls up next to her husband in a sweet vintage pickup truck. "You ready to go write?" she asks.

"What, now? I gotta get home and make dinner for my kids, help out with homework…"

"Oh, come on. Don't be such an old fuddy duddy. It's barely 3:00. Don't you have any adventure left in your soul?"

Deacon sighs and hops in the truck. If Rayna's going to go cozy up and campaign with another man, there's no reason why he can't write a song with another woman, at least for an hour or two. He's a song writer, after all. Rayna, on the other hand, is no longer Teddy's wife. So Deacon and Juliette drive off to a spot of green land on the Cumberland River.

"You know this is private property."

"It's mine," Juliette informs him. "This used to be Tammy Wynette's land. I hope to build a home here someday. While Deacon is looking out over the water, appreciating the view, Juliette comes around to the tailgate and opens up a vintage Martin guitar that just about knocks Deacon's boots off. He doesn't even try to hide his excitement over the instrument.

"I don't know who you're trying to impress, but if it's me, it's working." Deacon is flattered that Juliette has gone to so much trouble to entice him.

"I'm more than meets the eye." Deacon holds Juliette's gaze a moment longer than he'd ever admit.

"Alright then. Let's get back to work. I've got mundane dad stuff to get back to."

Juliette grins, knowing she's winning him over, if only a bit. It's good enough for now. She's built herself up from much lower places.

Since it was still early in the day, Rayna used her time to stop at Coleman Carlisle's before heading home to get ready for the evening's campaign event. She needed to apologize to her lifelong friend…and figure out what was suddenly motivating her father to turn against Cole and support Teddy as mayor of Nashville.

Cole tells her it seems he crossed Lamar at a metro council meeting. Anyone who dares to disagree with Lamar Wyatt is viewed as disloyal. Lamar wants a baseball stadium downtown, not because it's good for Nashville, but because it's good for Lamar Wyatt. He thinks he can bring Teddy on board with that.

"I can't believe our families are caught up in a political rivalry." Rayna tries to make it seem less serious than she suspects it is.

"Fundraiser tonight for Teddy?" Cole knows Lamar well enough to guess that Rayna isn't going into this willingly.

"Yes, there is."

"You going?"

Rayna rolls her eyes. "Yes I am."

NASHVILLE

Gunnar is starting to feel like things between he and Scarlett are becoming more than just friendly, especially when she asks him to join her at the 5 Spot that evening. He's delighted, in fact, until he learns the Avery Barclay band is playing.

NASHVILLE

By the time Deacon gets home from writing with Juliette, Rayna is running out the door, already late for Teddy's campaign fundraiser.

"There she is! Thanks so much for coming Rayna!" Teddy says cordially, and loud enough so others will hear. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and she puts on her best stage smile.

"Oh, it is my pleasure to support your campaign," she flirts. "Teddy Conrad, the next mayor of Nashville." Rayna knows what is expected of her. She may call herself Rayna Jaymes now, using her mother's maiden name, but she's as much a Wyatt as her father and sister.

Tandy soon shows up to escort Teddy away "on business" and Rayna is grateful…until a few socialites start to chat her up. It's an understatement to say she is unimpressed with their taste in music. At least one of them finds Juliette Barnes's music "catchy." Rayna quickly remembers why she avoids the country club crowd. She'd grown up in that environment, but they are not her people. They are, in fact, the people who made fun of her for liking country music. She does her best to look for an exit from the conversation only to run into Lamar, who has a few choice words for her.

"This whole thing you've gotten us into is just ridiculous." She is even more reluctant to follow up with Lamar's investigators who are interviewing Teddy's inner circle.

"It's insurance that our past transgressions don't haunt us," he says menacingly.

"Well there must be someone around here I'd enjoy talking to," Rayna tells him, feigning politeness and kissing him on the cheek. Appearances matter. They continue to matter the next evening as she and Teddy are interviewed at Lamar's house by his investigators.

"Why did you get divorced?" Teddy is asked.

He answers the question charmingly and with ease. "It was hard with Rayna on the road, and then the adjustment could be difficult when she was back home. We weren't a great match I guess. I'm a business man, she's a musician. It's opposite lifestyles. I guess we were too naïve to realize that when we got married. But we remained close friends."

He is much less at ease when they ask him about "the Cumberland deal."

Rayna is even less at ease when it is her turn. "Let's get this over with," she tells Teddy after dropping her purse and keys on the table at Lamar's.

She barely has time to introduce herself before she's asked about Teddy and Deacon. "So before you married Mr. Conrad, you dated your current husband, Deacon Claybourne, for 11 years?"

Rayna nods, thoughtful, "it was a little bit more than dating."

"At some point you started to see Mr. Conrad, while you were still involved with Mr. Claybourne?"

"It was more like entangled…and Deacon had some personal problems…so I started to date Teddy."

"And when did you end that relationship back then?"

"I didn't. He was still in my band while I was married to Teddy. I never replaced him professionally. We just sort of shifted gears for a little while, I guess."

"And did you continue your romantic relationship with him during your marriage to Mr. Conrad?"

"No, at the time, Deacon was in rehab for a while, and then he had some issues to work out…" she trails off.

"Was Mr. Claybourne the reason you and Mr. Conrad divorced?"

Rayna shifts in her seat. "No…Deacon and I maintained a professional relationship. It became clear to me that Deacon was…so…You know guys, I'm gonna have to stop here. It's been a long day." Rayna ends the interview, unhappy with the direction it took. She's never enjoyed bringing back her most painful memories, choosing instead to over compensate with the present.

"There, I did it," she says to Teddy as she joins him in the sitting room.

"Thank you."

"It's your career. I couldn't very well say no.

"I didn't ask you, and I know you're not on board with this.

"I'm on board with you being happy again. You stood by me when I needed it. You're a good father to our girls. I want to support you in this."

NASHVILLE

At the 5 Spot Scarlett is grooving to Avery's music, feeling proud to be his girlfriend, especially while other girls are clearly drooling over him. AFter his performance a fan sidling up to him suddenly remembers Scarlett and Gunnar. "You played at the Bluebird the other night! Ya'll were great!"

Avery is shocked to hear they had played together. He didn't know Scarlett even had an interest in performing. He's also curious why she didn't tell him. She explains that the timing was just awful, "then the Watty thing happened-"

"The Watty thing?" He cuts her off. "Watty White?

"Well yeah but it's nothing."

"Watty White discovered half this town. It's not nothing."

NASHVILLE

Back at Lamar's house he is meeting with Coleman in his office. He makes small talk, asking how Coleman's wife Audrey is.

"I thought I could trust you."

"A difference of opinion is not a loss of trust. Anyone who thinks you might be wrong better watch their back," Coleman implies.

"Don't mess with me," Lamar warns.

"Loyalty's a one way street with you."

NASHVILLE

Rayna and Deacon are meeting with Bucky at Sound Check, discussing their set, when a courier delivers a guitar to Deacon and tells him he'll want to insure it for $50,000.

As the three stare at the guitar, Rayna finally breaks the silence. "What. The hell. Is that?"

"It's a guitar," Deacon states.

Rayna awaits a longer explanation, eyes steely.

"Sometimes a guitar is just a guitar," he says, reading her implication. Bucky quietly excuses himself.

"Is it just a guitar?"

"Yeah." They talk over each other, anger building.

"Is it just a $50,000 guitar, not a bribe for you to do Juliette Barnes's tour?"

"I don't know what she thinks."

"I don't know what you're thinking doing all this when our tour is hanging on a thread.

"Doing what? It may be hard to believe, but she said she's a fan of my music. She wanted to write a song. We wrote a song, while you were off campaigning for your ex-husband." His voice rises. "That's all that's going on here. I don't know what the big deal is."

"So, what, are you writing a song with Juliette Barnes to get back at me because you're jealous I'm campaigning for Teddy? You know that is not my choice!"

"I'm not jealous Rayna and you damn well know that. But what's your excuse. Seems like you suddenly don't trust me. I've written plenty of songs for other artists before. I'm a songwriter. It's what I do."

"The big deal here is we have to do a show we haven't done in a decade and a half." Rayna is feeling her age and worried about her sex appeal, but is reluctant to share those thoughts out loud.

"I know that."

"You're supposed to be here, working on our tour, on our songs." Old fears are starting to rise up in her.

"Rayna. I'm here. I'm working right here-"

"No you're not-"

"Yes I am." He understands her concerns. He feels he's paid his dues in many ways, but in others he worries she may never trust him completely.

"You're running around with Miss Sparkly Pants and I'm here trying to figure out if we can even do these songs without completely humiliating ourselves."

"What are you even talking about, these songs? I play these songs every third Thursday at the Bluebird. I'm there, playing our sings. You'd know that if you'd ever made it to one in the last ten years!"

"Don't you dare try to act like I haven't been there for you! I am home taking care of our daughters. We agreed that is how it would be. No nannies. No leavin' them when we don't have to." She is almost in a rage now. " You want to see what it looks like me not bein' there for you?"

"What's it look like?" he asks, his own rage welling up.

"This is what it looks like!" Rayna stomps her foot and storms off.

Deacon punches the air.

"If I wanted to fight like this I'd do somethin' to deserve it!" He yells out to her as she walks away.

Juliette, meanwhile, is also furious about the guitar.

"Who gets a $50,000 guitar and doesn't even say thank you?" She asks her manager, Glenn Goodman.

Glenn is showing her the new video that was just finished. He thinks it's great but Juliette hates it. How will she ever get Deacon Claybourne in her band if he won't take her seriously? That video is not serious enough. If she's going to be the new Queen of Country Music, she needs the tools to get there. That means the best guitar player in the land.

She decides if Glenn won't get him into her band she'll do it herself. She drives over to his favorite coffee shop that she knows he stops at every morning.

"I swear I'm not stalking you."

Deacon laughs.

"I finished the song."

"Oh, yeah?"

She hands him a demo she made at her house. If you like it I'd like to record it." Deacon nods.

"How do you like that guitar?" she asks him, changing the subject.

"Love that guitar but I can't keep it."

She wants him to hang on to it, play it on the song. She asks him to let her know what he thinks about the demo.

"What do YOU think?" he asks back.

"I think something about you makes me want to grow up."

He's both flattered and uncomfortable, well aware he's playing with fire.

NASHVILLE

The investigators show up to recount their interviews with Lamar & Tandy. The Cumberland deal obviously makes Teddy nervous. Tandy isn't surprised, since it completely wiped him out.

Lamar is impressed Teddy didn't disclose more details. "A mayor with secrets is easier to control." Lamar grins.

At the same time the group is discussing Teddy's possible transgressions, he's at home, surrounded by photos of Maddie & Daphne, burning all documents related to that deal. He's got quite a bit to worry about.

Deacon is singing at the Bluebird. Juliette is there watching. Scarlett and Gunnar are working. Watty is looking for new artists. Rayna enters through a back entrance reserved for artists.

"Um, I'm a little surprised," Deacon says after finishing up his song, looking pleased. "It seems my wife is here tonight." Heads turn to look for the redhead they know he is paired with. "I thought she was home tonight with our two daughters, but I am delighted to see her. Rayna, why don't you come on up here and sing a song with me?"

She smiles and greets her husband with a kiss on the lips and a warm hug.

"Oh my goodness! It's great to be here at the Bluebird! It's been a long time for me."

Deacon starts in on one of their old tunes and speaks into the microphone. "This is a song we actually first performed here at the Bluebird. It was about 20 years ago."

"Oh, no. I was in preschool 20 years ago," she jokes.

"Well, we're gonna play it for you right now."

The crowd breaks into applause as they start in on "No One Will Ever Love You."

Watty is still mesmerized by their chemistry, along with the rest of the crowd. He looks over at Scarlett and Gunnar, and motions that their chemistry is the same. Scarlett smiles. "Okay, let's do it," she tells Gunnar.

Juliette is wishing she was the one on stage with Deacon, rather than Rayna. She's wishing he looked at her the way he looks at Rayna Jaymes.

By the end of the song, Rayna is emotional. She and Deacon sit in his car after the café closes, not quite ready to go home yet, not quite decompressed.

"I wish we hadn't done that song." He can tell from her body language that it brought up too many painful memories.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Deacon is hurt that they can't move past those old hurts. He's done everything in his power to be the man she's wanted him to be, the man she deserves, but it just still doesn't seem like enough.

She silently gets into her own SUV and drives home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Someday You'll Call My Name**

***Some of you have been asking what the scoop is on Maddie. All in due time my friends, just like we had to wait when we watched Season 1. Enjoy the journey.

 **Season 1 Episode 3**

Juliette is finishing up a photo shoot for her new album. She looks completed angelic, but there's still a devilish look in her eyes. She's impressed with the results of the shoot but she is not impressed with Glenn's ability to get Deacon Claybourne on her tour. Glenn informs her Rayna and Deacon all but launched their new tour at the Bluebird the night before. Besides, they've got bigger problems. Juliette's mother, Jolene, showed up at the record label and someone gave her $100 to go away.

"My mother is a drug addict. No one can give her money! You are my manager," she tells Glenn. "Deacon. My mom. Manage it!"

Juliette can be difficult to deal with, especially to those closest to her. She's demanding but she's also a perfectionist and she knows what she wants. She knows how to play the game. She's paved her own way to the top and refuses to let anyone or anything get in her way.

At Rayna and Deacon's the household is busy with their morning routine. "Maddie, get down here right now your breakfast is getting cold!"

"It's yogurt, Mom, it's supposed to be cold," Daphne chimes in.

"Warm then," Rayna replies to her youngest as she dishes out yogurt.

"Hey, baby. Have you seen my tie?"

"Maddie get down here now!"

"Your one and only tie, dad?"

"That is NOT true. I have at least 3 ties." Deacon gives Daphne a kiss on the head on his way to the coffee maker.

"What do you need a tie for? It's Joe."

"I thought I'd try to look business-y," he raises one eyebrow and puts on a serious expression. Daphne rolls her eyes at him and smiles.

Maddie makes a dramatic entrance. "I have no idea what I'm gonna wear to the talent show!"

"I told you not to waste your whole allowance on jeggings," Daphne needles her older sister.

"Can we go to the mall?" Rayna is literally spinning in circles trying to get breakfast on the table, lunches made, and listen to three conversations at once.

"What do you need to go to the mall for? Didn't your mom just buy you a bunch of clothes?" Deacon asks far too practically.

Rayna is frazzled. Everyone seems to be moving in a different direction and she's just trying to get her kids off to school. Maddie is completely oblivious, in typical teenage fashion. "Brianna told me I need to stop dressing like a sixth grader. She says 7th graders show belly and side boob."

"Side what the hell did you just say?" Rayna asks. Deacon leaves this one to Rayna, pretending he did not hear his little girl discuss breasts in front of him.

"That's a dollar," Daphne happily adds, referring to the swear jar. With all of the money Rayna has tossed in Daphne is making plans for a trip to Disney World.

"You know what? No more side boob, no more ties, we've gotta go!" Rayna's pitch is rising as she starts gathering up back packs and lunch boxes. "Now. Now." Rayna tries to shuffle the kids to the door. Deacon gives Maddie a quick hug as she rushes past him.

Rayna's phone buzzes. "Oh my phone. Can you grab that for me, babe, please?"

"It's Teddy," Deacon informs her, holding the phone up.

"Oh, shoot. It's probably about that campaign benefit."

"You know what, I'll take the girls."

"Ok." Rayna reluctantly answers the phone. "Hey."

"Hey, Rayna, is this a bad time?" He can tell from her tone that she's not thrilled to take his call.

"I can't really talk right now, I've got the girls…"

Teddy gets another call on the line and Rayna uses it as an excuse to get off the phone. "You should get that I'll call you later bye." Just one run on sentence. She's still annoyed by Teddy running for mayor and what it might mean for their family.

Deacon gets a phone call of his own as he's dropping the girls off. It's his lawyer. Juliette Barnes's manager keeps calling about her tour. "Well tell Glenn the answer is still no." He's glad his kids aren't in the car. They'd be over the moon to hear that Juliette Barnes wanted him on her tour. It's not just that, though. There would be other benefits to touring with her. It would help pay the bills. It also sounded like he'd have more of an opportunity to have his music heard, more of his own words. He'd also be able to mentor a young artist who he truly felt had it in her to be something more. But, he knew Rayna needed him. She relied on having him on stage beside her.

Scarlett & Gunnar are at her house practicing their songs for their recording with Watty comes in as they're singing "I Will Fall."

 _Just when I think I've let you go, your song's playing on the radio…_

He drops his keys, loudly, then gives an apology. "I didn't know you would be here." It's an awkward situation, which Avery does nothing to ease.

Scarlett explains they'd been rehearsing at Gunnar's but his dog kept barking. "My dog hates blondes. Who knew?" They continue on that they're preparing for the thing with Watty White.

"Right. The thing with Watty White." Avery does his best to not ease any tension in the room, but Gunnar tries to lighten things, for Scarlett's sake. He tells him he was great the other night at the 5 Spot.

"Thanks, man," Avery replies condescendingly. He then heads off to the bedroom, promising not to bark.

NASHVILLE

Rayna is seated at the table with Joe, their accountant, and her manager, Bucky, by the time Deacon returns. Joe wishes he had better news to share. They were expecting higher sales on the last album, and there are concert expenses they won't be able to recoup from the bigger tour. Even the mention of cancelling the larger tour gets Rayna's panties in a bunch.

"So what's the bottom line, Joe?" Rayna asks.

"Stop spending money." Rayna looks at him like he has three heads. "At least the way you're used to."

Deacon let's out a sigh but buttons his lip. He can tighten his belt a little but he knows that will be a struggle for Rayna. As much as she tries to distance herself from her father's money she still spends as though Daddy is paying the bills. Sure, she tried early on. She loved the dive bars they played at and sleeping in a van, the cheap motels…it all gave her such a thrill. She felt like she was earning her way to the top, to the circle. But once she made it big she didn't look back. And the fact was, as the Queen of Country, she did have an image to uphold, and it wasn't a cheap one. It meant a big house with a big gate, private schools, a rotation of new cars…except for Deacon's. Deacon was still happy with his old truck and didn't see any point in getting rid of it. Rayna accepted it as part of his charm.

"You need to cut your monthly nut in half or in a couple of months you won't be able to cover it," Joe continued. "You have assets but they're not liquid. Another option is to borrow on the house, or take out a line of credit."

"I'm in the middle of trying to keep my career going. How will it look to my fans if I need to borrow money to pay the bills?"

"Better than declaring bankruptcy," Joe responded.

"Well we won't be doing _that_ ," Rayna adds firmly.

Bucky finally chimes in, "I hate to sound like a broken record-"

"Then don't." Rayna is on the verge of a diva dip.

"Listen to me. You are just as valuable to her as she is to you. Alone, she sells out one night at the garden. Combined, you sell 3."

Rayna cannot bring herself to even consider going on tour with someone who wouldn't qualify as one of her backup singers.

"Well you know what I'm just interested in hearing our other options, Bucky." She passive aggressively shuts him down.

"There's always borrowing money from your daddy," Joe reminds them.

Deacon let's out a breath and Rayna rolls her eyes, telling them they need new material. "Tea?" she asks politely, ever the southern hostess.

Denial seems to be her best solution at the moment. The three men appear to be walking on egg shells around her. Deacon shakes his head at Joe and Bucky, a quiet suggestion not to push the issue. He's got some ideas of his own but now is not the best time to share them.

NASHVILLE

Just as Juliette is wrapping up for the day and walking out to her SUV, her mom appears from behind the building. Glenn tries to keep Jolene from Juliette. Her body guard, Bo, and her assistant, Emily, sweep her into the car. Juliette is rattled by the event. Having her mom in her life is not what she needs. She doesn't need the stress, she doesn't need negative publicity…not if she wants to be taken seriously as an artist and not a Pop Princess for pre-teens.

Once at home she's much calmer. She now has time to focus on the fact that Glenn still has not signed Deacon Claybourne to her tour.

"Why do I pay you if I have to do everything myself?"

She picks up her phone and calls Deacon to let him know they need to record _Undermine_ today if he wants it on her new album. "It's now or never," she adds sweetly.

NASHVILLE

Watty has Scarlett & Gunnar in the studio. Scarlett's nervous. She can't get used to hearing her voice through the headphones. She feels as though it's coming from across the room. She misses her cues. She sings the wrong lines. Watty ends up calling it for the day. He tells Gunnar privately that they can record with another singer. It's the song they are trying to promote. It doesn't matter who sings.

NASHVILLE

It's back to the drawing board for Rayna's tour. Bucky fills Rayna and Deacon in on the tour dates and venues. Rayna is still in a mood. The pressure is definitely getting to her.

"There's a lot of overnights. A lot of time away from the girls."

Rayna nods. She is still upset over the smaller tour. Deacon is more open to just playing the music the way they used to, when it was just the two of them.

"We've got a new tour bus. Nice master suite." Bucky tries to entice her.

Deacon tries to look at the bright side but all Rayna can see are the negatives. A bus tour. She's on a bus tour while little miss sparkly pants has her own jet. Deacon instead tries to remind her of the time on the road together. Time to be just them. He's also got ideas for their sets. He reads off a list of mostly early songs. Rayna would prefer to do the big songs. The newer ones. It's starting to feel like a retirement tour. _An evening with Rayna Jaymes._

"Yeah, we can do anything," Deacon says calmly. He knows his place and although he's her husband, he's careful not to overstep. He's just the bandleader. This is Rayna's tour. While it's the two of them singing together on stage, they're not a duo.

He reminds her there's no band, no backup singers. "It's just us, baby." He thinks they'll do better just playing the songs like they did the other night at the Bluebird.

"Mmm hmmm." She's not impressed, and she's starting to feel like he didn't hear a word she said the other night. She doesn't feel like he is understanding what this smaller tour is doing to her emotionally.

"It's just a smaller venue, Ray. You know? That quiet, intimate stuff is what's gonna work."

"You mean like at the Bluebird." She knows that's where Deacon is most at home. This whole tour is right up his alley. She sometimes resents that that's good enough for him. She feels like that makes her less of a musician, and more of just a performer, because she craves that bigger stage. She suspects Deacon thinks she just feels like she's too big now to perform at the Bluebird, but that's not it. She just somehow feels inferior performing there. She's useless on a guitar. Most of the songs she writes just don't really work on that stage. And if she's being honest, she does want a bigger audience. She's over 40 now and she can feel the changes in the music industry. She notices the subtle and not so subtle changes in how she's treated. They want to make room for the next big thing, but she's just not ready to hang up her rhinestones. She doesn't plan to go down without a fight.

"Yeah. I mean that's what this is, you know."

"Yeah that's what this is."

"Freakin' out a little bit?"

"I think I might just need a little minute here."

"You know what, there's something I gotta go do right now anyway, so you take your minute and you take a little more." He treats her with kid gloves, passing the proposed set list over to her and calmly gathering his things. "Look through that and let me know what you want to do. We'll talk later."

He bends down to give her a kiss and she can't help but smile at her handsome husband. "Don't forget the girls' talent show is tonight," she reminds him.

"Oh, I know. Daphne programmed it into my phone weeks ago. I wouldn't miss it." He smiles back. She loves how much he loves their daughters.

NASHVILLE

Deacon shows up at the studio to record Undermine with Juliette.

"Well. It's about time," she flirts.

Deacon appreciates that she's glad to see him. In this business, a boost to the ego never hurts, but he knows a hit song with Juliette Barnes will also help pay some of those bills that keep adding up.

Rayna heads home to do her part in scaling down her tour expenses by sorting through her current wardrobe with her assistant. Hems are being shortened. Anything tired looking gets tossed out. She's aiming for a more youthful look and knows she still has the body to pull it off. Might as well take advantage of that while she still can.

The girls are in the room with her trying on clothes in front of her mirror. Daphne sings along, using a shoe as a microphone, to a song on the radio. She smiles at her youngest. She hates being on the road and away from them. She likes to be a hands on mom. She was raised by nannies and doesn't want that for her kids. In some ways, she's grateful to have Teddy in her life, so that her kids have one parent to love them and take care of them while she and Deacon are on tour.

"I like that dress on you," she tells Daphne, who is standing on the bed in a black beaded cocktail dress with fringe hanging off of it. For her it's floor length.

Maddie asks if she can wear a jacket with beaded sunflowers to her talent show. "You put that right down," Rayna warns. "That jacket's worth more than your college education!" The beaded jacket was a recent purchase that didn't help with their financial woes.

"Do you know what you're going to wear yet?" She asks Daphne.

"Something without side boob," she responds, very matter of fact. Her little one doesn't miss a beat!

Rayna's doorbell rings and her assistant returns with an envelope from a courier. It's a $500,000 check from Rayna's father, along with a list of demands regarding her career, should she accept it. This does not help her mood any.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Daphne asks.

"Oh, just your Paw Paw being your Paw Paw." Maddie looks curious but doesn't say anything, just takes it all in. As much as she wants to be a hands on mom, Rayna very much wants to do that her own way, and that means protecting her daughters from a lot of issues she views as being too "adult."

NASHVILLE

Across town Scarlett is apologizing to Gunnar for screwing things up with Watty. He lets her know Watty said they could record the song with another singer. Scarlett is surprised but convinces herself it's better for her and Avery. She doesn't much like the drama and complications that others enjoy. Much like her Uncle Deacon, she doesn't need the bright spotlight. She's happy to offer support to the ones she loves. She hops in her safe old Volvo and drives home to make dinner for Avery.

NASHVILLE

Once the girls are out of earshot Rayna phones Teddy. "Did you ask Daddy to give me a loan so I'd be more available to your campaign?"

Teddy chuckles. "Of course I didn't. You think I'd do that?" Teddy asks while sorting through papers on his desk. "He does know your financial situation, however, since you had to disclose that information."

Rayna is appalled that both Teddy and Lamar know about her current struggles. She's even more aggravated that Lamar would put Teddy's campaign and mayoral interests ahead of his own daughter's career, though she's not surprised. As far as she is concerned, Lamar has never supported her career or her musical interests.

"We are dealing with a crazy person. How could you even consider involving yourself with this man?"

"Rayna, just do yourself a favor and tear up the check. You'll feel a lot better.

Compounding her frustration is the fact that she's trying to figure things out on her own while her husband is off signing songs with Juliette Barnes.

Deacon, of course, views things completely differently. If he can write a hit song with Juliette, their financial concerns will be a non-issue. He is working, supporting his family. Rayna is not the only one capable of doing that, even at the level they're used to. He doesn't so much mind that she's the primary bread winner in the family, but he hates that the stress of it falls on her shoulders.

Randy and Glenn love the recording of Undermine. "It's killer!" Randy says.

Juliette is wiped out, not just from the song, but from the stress of dealing with her mom.

"Can I have 5, please?" She asks Glenn and Randy. Deacon stays put.

"You okay?"

She nods.

"Every song comes from somewhere. Who's that last verse about?"

 _Sometimes good intentions_

 _Don't come across so well_

"No one."

"Pretty emotional song about no one."

She confesses it's about her mom. Her mom loved country music and raised her on all the greats: The Carter Sisters, Patsy Cline, Kitty Wells."

"Rayna Jaymes?"

"Yeah, maybe. Though I never related to someone who had her career handed to her on a silver platter."

"Rayna took her knocks."

"In a mansion in Belle Meade? I'd like some knocks like that." She shifts the subject. "Where's the song come from for you?"

"This one's just about me."

"You wanna get outta here?"

"I'd love to but my girls are in a talent show at their school tonight." He gets up and collects his things. "Word has it they're covering a Juliette Barnes song."

Juliette's spirit brightens a little. "Oh yeah? I better their mama's gonna love that!"

Deacon grins and heads off.

Rayna and Teddy are talking with the girls outside of the school's auditorium when Lamar shows up with two big bouquets of flowers. Teddy takes the girls backstage while Rayna promptly kicks her father out of the building. "I do not want you here!" she fumes. "Why are you so interested in me giving up my career?"

"Teddy's in the middle of a campaign, the girls are at an age where they need their mother-"

This hits a nerve with Rayna. She was just about Maddie's age when her own mother was killed in a car accident. "Go home. Ho to hell. Just don't stay here." She walks away, eyes ablaze.

NASHVILLE

Rayna is in her seat with Teddy and Tandy by the time Deacon arrives, just as the curtain is opening. Teddy rolls his eyes over Deacon's tardiness as he works his way down to his seat. They tolerate each other for the girls' sake but there is no love lost between the two men.

Maddie and Daphne blow the crowd away with a smashing rendition of Telescope.

"They're amazing," Teddy whispers to Rayna. Deacon, in response, gives Rayna's hand a squeeze.

After celebratory ice cream sundaes Rayna finally gets a moment later that evening to ask Tandy why their father has such a problem with her and her career.

"He hates your career, because of Mom. Mom had a singer songwriter friend for the last ten years or more of her life. Your music career, your musician husband…it pushes a button in Daddy." Tandy had never told her before because she didn't want to upset her. She didn't want to taint Rayna's memory of their mother. In the Wyatt family, protecting your loved ones often means keeping secrets.

NASHVILLE

Gunnar fills Avery in on the Watty thing, informing Avery that Scarlett choked at the recording studio. "She didn't tell you?"

He had no idea she'd been struggling to perform, or having anxiety over their relationship. The next day, in their kitchen, he hands her a whisk. "Sing," he encourages her. She's hesitant but he tells her she has a gift and it's her obligation to share it. He finally tells her "do it for me." It's the words she needs to hear.

He ends up going to the studio during her recording session. He does want to be supportive. Of course, being the man he is, he doesn't miss his own opportunity to introduce himself to Mr. Watty White.

NASHVILLE

The next day Rayna goes to visit Lamar to try to make amends. Her whole adult life they've been estranged and now she feels like she might have a glimpse into why. In the end, they are worse off than when they started. Rayna tells her father that if he treated her mother the same way he treats her, she can completely understand why she would have an affair.

Juliette, meanwhile, has her own family issues to deal with. Her mom shows up at her gated community and causes a scene, just as her neighbors are leaving for work. It's the last thing she needs right now.

As much as they seem to currently resent each other, Rayna and Juliette have more in common than either of them know.

NASHVILLE

Rayna calls Deacon and asks him to meet her at Percy Warner Park where she's been trying to sort out the thoughts in her head that threaten to overwhelm her. She's spent time there for as long as she could remember, with her mom and sister, with Deacon, with Maddie…with Deacon and Maddie back when she was still married to Teddy. The familiarity comforts her and the open space has always soothed her soul. Nature calms Deacon as well, so it's always felt like a safe, neutral place to talk.

They sit quietly on the steps for a while after Deacon arrives. They've felt this moment building but have both been hesitant to begin the conversation.

"I'm not avoiding talking to you about this. I just don't know what to say," Rayna begins.

"It's my fault. I'm the one forcing this. I'm the one making you say it in the first place."

"Say what? Why don't you say it?"

"The only think I can say. That it's over."

"I feel like that's what I need to say. That I need to be lettin' you go, instead of keeping you stuck in my band. I need to tell you to go do that damn tour with Juliette. To go write more songs with other people."

"Then why don't you, Ray?"

"Because you and music, there's no difference you know. It's the same. I feel like I need you on that stage next to me. And I'm being selfish. I want the best. You're the best. But it just doesn't make sense anymore to tie us to the same tour." Her eyes start to tear up and her voice catches. "I'm tryin' to do the right thing but none of it feels right to me."

"Okay." He doesn't know what to think at that moment. He doesn't want to say anything he'll regret. He also doesn't know what decision he needs to make. Their lives, their music, the entire industry has changed so much. He doesn't know what the right choice is, and he's afraid once he makes a change there'll be no going back. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you at home later."

NASHVILLE

A couple of days later Deacon asks Juliette to meet him at the Bluebird. Things had been quiet at home. He and Rayna had spent a couple of days busying themselves with taking care of their girls, cooking dinner, watching soccer games. Things were tense. Both were trying to decide what direction they were heading in.

"I need an answer," Juliette tells Deacon. "I need to know that I can count on you. That you're gonna be there."

"You're a hard girl to say no to."

"Good," she smiles.

"But I'm gonna have to. I'm sorry."

"Is this because of Rayna?"

"I dunno. You're right. You deserve someone you can count on and right now I'm not that guy."

"Well I hope she's worth what you're giving up."

Deacon knows she's worth it. What he doesn't know is whether being her sideman is still the best thing for him. Or for them.


	5. Chapter 5

4.01 We Live in Two Different Worlds

Deacon ended up telling Juliette he couldn't tour with her. She was a hard girl to say no to, but regardless of the benefits of touring with her he wasn't willing to risk his marriage. Instead, he decided he and Rayna needed to take a break from thinking about work and focus on themselves for a minute. They took advantage of Teddy having the girls for the weekend and headed up to their cabin.

"Do you know how much I have missed this?" Deacon asks while they're lying under the covers in bed, naked, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Yeah. A Lot."

Before they can continue, Rayna's phone rings. They try to ignore it but Deacon notices it's Teddy and sighs. He hands Rayna the phone and drops back on his pillow in frustration. Teddy Fucking Conrad.

Rayna's first response as a co-parent is to ask if the girls are ok. All is well, although he thought Rayna told him Louisa's birthday party is at 1 but Daphne insists it's at 2. And he'd also like to take them to a campaign event. Deacon was against having Maddie and Daphne be a part of Teddy's mayoral campaign from the beginning, and Rayna had agreed, not wanting to have them in the spotlight. She is so not in the mood to argue with Teddy. She wants to pick up where she just left off with Deacon. Anxious to get off the phone she figures it's harmless enough and agrees.

"At least he asked," she tells Deacon, but the mood is gone.

"He's required by law to ask." He gets up and pulls on his jeans before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

NASHVILLE

Back in Nashville, the law has shown up at Juliette's front door. After Deacon shot down her offer, she shoplifted a nail polish at the grocery store and a video of it ended up on YouTube. She tries to laugh it off, going so far as to tell the officers to "get a real job," But the police aren't her real problem. The video goes viral.

"Mom, you are not going to believe this!" Maddie shows the shoplifting video of Juliette Barnes to her mother, who is not the least bit surprised by it, but feigns sympathy. As Maddie and Daphne become absorbed in Juliette's scandal online, Rayna continues to catch up with her sister, Tandy. She wants to know what's really going on with Teddy's campaign. He's been telling her everything is fine but Tandy tells her he is practically on life support.

"He's down 8 points in the polls."

"Aunt Tandy, Daddy's gonna win, right?" Maddie asks. She has always called Teddy "Daddy." She was three before she knew Deacon was her father. At that point in her life she quickly adjusted to calling them both Daddy, and was pleased as could be to have two daddies. Once Daphne came along she adopted the same vocabulary. There wasn't really a choice in the matter for anyone. Maddie took the lead for Daphne in situations like this and certain things couldn't be changed even if they wanted them to. Deacon, for one, wouldn't have had it any other way. If his daughter was going to call Teddy Daddy, then Teddy's daughter could show the same regard for him. Besides, the girls loved both of their fathers. Their family dynamic wasn't much different than many of their friends, many of whom were children of divorce. If there was anything unusual about how they'd all gotten to that arrangement, the girls were none the wiser.

The adults did their part to only argue when they were out of earshot. There was no love lost between Teddy & Deacon, but they did their best to make their co-parenting arrangements work. Teddy had the girls every Wednesday and every other weekend, and once they started school Teddy had them full time when Rayna and Deacon went on tour together. Rayna sometimes felt like it was convenient to have Teddy in their lives to help out with the kids. Deacon wasn't sure it was worth the aggravation.

Tandy continues the campaign conversation, sharing with Rayna that Teddy has a fundraiser that weekend.

"Really." It's more of a statement than a question. She frowns, knowing what Tandy is asking her. "I could sing…" Her offer is half-hearted. "Would it help if I sang?" She knows it's one more thing Deacon won't be happy about. He still doesn't understand why she needs to be involved in Teddy's campaign at all. Even as long as he's known Lamar, Rayna doesn't believe Deacon understands just how vindictive he is. She has no doubts he would go so far as to hurt his own granddaughters if it meant he got what he wanted.

"Well, Teddy wouldn't say so but, yes, that would help."

"Easy," she lies. "Done. Just tell me when and where."

"It's at the country club," Tandy says quietly into her coffee cup, taking a sip, and bracing for impact.

Rayna sighs heavily.

Nashville

"Any publicity is good publicity. At least I look good." Juliette tries to put a positive spin on her viral video.

Glenn disagrees on her publicity angle and calls in McKenna, her publicist. Juliette can't even leave her community at this point, there's so much paparazzi at the gate. She continues to brush off the incident but it's quickly becoming a major scandal.

McKenna is not happy and insists they issue a statement. She needs to say something to her fans, and their parents who bought tickets to her shows. Julliette doesn't feel the need, but then Glenn informs her she's been cut from the list of presenters at the CMAs. He's received other calls as well. McKenna tells her she has one shot to set the record straight. She's got to go on Good Morning America.

Nashville

Scarlett is hanging around the house in a warm pair of slouchy socks and a cozy, oversized sweater when Avery comes home, complaining about noise ordinances.

She's trying to stay calm but is stressed over what's going to happen with the song she wrote with Gunnar, who arrives shortly after to give her the good news with a smile on his face, but it's Avery's arms she jumps into. He's trying to be supportive of her, but it's all too much for him. Later on he's very short tempered when they go out for a welcome dinner with the new publishing house. He is especially upset when Scarlett starts to talk about what a great artist he is. Gunnar changes the subject and mentions Deacon Claybourne is Scarlett's uncle, which Genie, their new boss, regards as a fine pedigree.

Avery ends up calling it an night early, and after some harsh words with Scarlett ends up walking home. Scarlett feels physically wounded by Avery's words.

Nashville

Rayna is in bed reading a magazine when Deacon gets in.

"So, I heard a rumor today that you're doing a set for Teddy's campaign tomorrow." He lays his messenger bag on the bench and takes off his boots.

"Yep. And it's at the country club." Her displeasure is obvious.

Deacon unbuttons his shirt, a smirk on his face.

"Tandy asked me and I felt bad saying no. Plus, Maddie is worried he's gonna lose. She's really excited that he might be mayor. It seems to have increased her cool factor. Plus, he's down in the polls. It's not lookin' so good."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? Let this whole thing fade away?"

"Probably. But the girls are so excited for him. And I haven't heard anything from him, just Tandy, and it's obvious she expects us to help."

"It's US now?" Deacon's eyes go wide. "I'm not even votin' for him. And Teddy stands to lose as much as we do if Lamar goes public with his threats."

"Implied threat, " she corrects.

"That don't make it any better."

"Besides, Daddy's using Teddy as much as he's using us. For all I know he's got even more he's holding over Teddy's head." She bites her lip, thoughtful. "You'll still play with me at the country club, though, right?"

He takes off his jeans and stands in front of her in his boxer briefs and tshirt, hands on his hips. "You know I will. Somebody's gotta hold your hand walking into that place."

"I hate that place. I'd rather perform anywhere but there. The airport. Mars. Hell. Connecticut."

NASHVILLE

As Bucky is planning for the show at the country club, he asks Rayna if she wants a full band.

"Yeah! Let's give these people a show! Plus, more people to put a buffer between Daddy & Deacon is a good thing. And Teddy and Deacon, for that matter. And Tandy and Deacon…"

Rayna shows up at the country club to meet with the planning committee and find out what's expected of her. The women tell her how excited everyone is to hear her perform. She'll know so many faces. It will be like old home week.

Rayna is uncomfortable, no less so when Peggy Kenter shows up, but says it will be nice to see so many familiar faces. Peggy and Teddy had just ended a long relationship with each other not too long before Teddy and Rayna were married, and they had never really hit it off. In fact, Peggy had been quite difficult with Rayna over the years. She had no idea Teddy still kept in touch with her. Even though Rayna and Teddy are divorced, it's still an awkward situation and Rayna can't help but notice how odd Teddy's behavior is.

NASHVILLE

Rayna is home filling Deacon in on the meeting.

"It wasn't TOO awful. But one weird thing, Peggy Kenter was there. That gal who dated Teddy back before I met him. They both behaved strangely. It was so odd. If I'm being honest, they were all a little bit odd."

Deacon smirks. "These are your people."

"Those are NOT my people. I have a very different world view than most of those people. "

"Yeah, well that's true."

"All of those women…they're just perfect little Stepford wives. Politician wives."

Deacon comes over to her where she's sitting on a stool and takes her hands. "Well YOU are MY wife, and I love you exactly the way you are. There's a reason I married you and not someone like that."

"Yeah? What is that reason? Why did you marry me?" She smiles up at him. He leans down and kisses her.

"I married you because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Because you make me a better man. Because you are the words to my song."

She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss more passionately. "I love you," she tells him firmly.

NASHVILLE

Deacon meets Scarlett for lunch at a diner in East Nashville so they can catch up. He hasn't seen much of his niece since she moved to town.

"I don't know what I'm doing here."

"You mean hanging out with your uncle? Kind of embarrassing?"

"No. I love spending time with you. I mean HERE here. Nashville here. I came here to support Avery." Scarlett feels bad that she got this writing deal without even trying.

Deacon tells her he's not the best one to give advice, but people grow It's not easy being the one struggling to catch up. Avery's either gonna keep up or get left behind.

This is not the news Scarlett wants to hear. She feels completely torn between supporting the man she loves and following a dream she didn't know she had.

NASHVILLE

Rayna is off in a private dressing area. She's looking stunning in a white halter dress but her nerves are raging.

She even goes so far as to ask Bucky for a cigarette, even though she doesn't smoke, just to hold it. It's not helping that her husband is late. Her mini spa day ran long so she'd asked him just to meet her at the club.

"Where the hell is Deacon?" She asks Bucky

"I texted him a little while ago. He'll be here."

"You know he hates texting. If he's home with the girls he doesn't even keep his phone with him."

"Are you nervous?"

Rayna sits down, stands up, paces the room.

"Uh, yeah. I think I'm a little bit nervous. Being back here at the country club and all that." What she doesn't add is that she's hoping no one will ask her why she is even there supporting her _ex_ husband's campaign so strongly.

"Ray, you've got nothing to be nervous about. These are your people."

'Why does everyone keep saying that?" her pitch rises. "These are not my people. They're Daddy's people. Tandy's people. Teddy's people. These are the people who made fun of me in high school for likin' country music."

"Well now everyone has graduated and you're a big star, so, hey, enjoy the last laugh." He makes a solid point.

"Will you please just go find me a cigarette to hold?"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you."

Rayna fidgets with her hair as Teddy joins her, seated quietly with an unhappy look on his face. Finally Deacon rushes into the room wearing jeans and his standard button down shirt. "Sorry I'm late."

"Did you not get my texts?"

"I was home with the girls. I didn't have my phone on."

Rayna rolls her eyes, though truth be told, she appreciates what a present father he is to their kids.

"SO nice of you to grace us with your presence," Lamar smugly says to Deacon, following him into the room. "No, no, take your time, there's no rush."

Deacon keeps his cool, knowing he is getting under his father in law's skin. Lamar Wyatt has never been a fan of Rayna's choice of falling in love with a messed up alcoholic from Mississippi, let alone a musician. Lamar has never approved of many of the choices Rayna has made, although he likes to make sure she is always there when he needs her. It turns out her celebrity has proven useful to him over the years.

Teddy finally intervenes. "Alright, come on Lamar let's let them get ready."

Lamar continues. "I guess we can still count on you for being under dressed. Hell, it's only $1400 a ticket. No need for you to look presentable or anything."

Rayna shakes her head at Deacon, willing him not to take the bait. She knows her father and her ex husband are not making this easy, but she silently begs Deacon to remember what's at stake.

Lamar continues. "Why would you begrudge one tiny little favor for a family that's carried you on its back for 20 years."

Rayna can see where this is headed.

"Carried ME on its back? I think you've got me confused with someone else. I'm gonna do this thing but I'm not gonna kiss your ass while I'm doin' it. That's his job," he says, pointing to Teddy.

"Whoa, what the hell, Deacon? I didn't even ask you to do this. You think I even want you to be here right now because I'm not going to stand here and be insulted.

Teddy is puffing himself up in front of Lamar. Rayna attempts to cool the flames, reminding them they have a show to do.

"I am here to support my WIFE, and if you recall, I am her guitar player. I don't even understand why she needs to be involved in this campaign. I guess it just shows that you can't get elected on your own. I am here to help you, and it's not the first time, and you stand there while someone else insults me?" Deacon makes reference to the help he's provided in the past, particularly when Daphne was born. "Hell, I'm not even votin' for you."

"Well damn there goes my campaign."

"What campaign? This whole town knows you're nothin' but a straw man for him."

"What you know about politics couldn't even fill a shot glass."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Rayna has finally had enough.

"Are you drinking again?"

"That is enough!" Rayna jumps in, furious. "Can we just get this thing over with?"

Teddy gives Rayna a you owe me look, but he and Lamar leave the room so their entertainers can get ready to perform.

Lamar introduces his daughter to the stage and stresses his appreciation to the crowd. He tells the attendees the people of Nashville are all one family. And speaking of family, I'd like to welcome another family member to the stage, someone else who supports Teddy Conrad for Mayor, my daughter, the great Rayna Jaymes.

Rayna opens the show with Changing Ground and they get off to an upbeat start. The guests seem to be enjoying themselves but she can't say the same for Teddy. She's not sure who makes more eyes at Teddy, Deacon or Peggy Kenter. Those stares are distinctly different, though. Rayna smiles her way through a stellar performance but she's fuming on the inside.

Peggy tries to get Teddy away to talk to him. She can see that Deacon is staring him down, reminding him who's with Rayna. Peggy knows how that story goes. Teddy subtly shakes his head, needing to stay in the room.

Rayna hates being put in the middle once again. She did not want to be put in this position. She knew nothing good would come of it, but Lamar wants what Lamar wants.

Rayna is almost in tears by the end of the show as she and Deacon head off stage.

"I don't even know what that Teddy stuff was."

"You don't know what that was? Seemed like it was you takin' the bait."

Deacon lets out a breath. There's so much history in that breath. Lamar has never liked Deacon. He's never wanted this type of lifestyle for Rayna. Deacon is well aware of how Lamar feels about each of the men in Rayna's life.

"I don't know what you were thinkin'. Shoot. You're not only self-destructive. You're just destructive.

Another puff of air. Deacon stares down at his guitar case, so many thoughts running through his head, so many raw feelings rising back to the surface.

"I can't believe you put us in this position, "Rayna says with tears in her eyes.

"Which us, Ray? Huh? Which us?

Deacon and Teddy had formed a cordial relationship over the years, for the sake of their kids, but publicly pretending things are better than they are is more than Deacon is willing to do. Watching Rayna bow to Lamar's whim is one big reminder of what put them in this current situation to begin with.

Their history is a complicated one. Deacon blames himself for most of those complications and he's spent the last decade trying to make up for it. He thought he had proven his worth but apparently some things never change.

Even after Teddy convinced Rayna lie to Deacon about Maddie's paternity for three years, Deacon still came out supporting Teddy after Daphne was born. Teddy might not even have a daughter if it wasn't for Deacon convincing Rayna not to have an abortion. 10 years ago Rayna wanted nothing to do with Teddy, and she'd felt so victimized at the time, so manipulated, she couldn't imagine herself raising his child. She struggled with her feelings for months after Daphne was born, and it was Deacon who got her through it. As far as Deacon is concerned he's done more than enough for Teddy. They're even.

Rayna doesn't know how to respond to Deacon's question. Deacon is her husband. Of course she is on his side. But she knows she has to help Teddy's campaign. She knows what her father will use against her if she doesn't. She made bad decisions, particularly surrounding her girls, and it would kill her if her daughters learned the truth. She doesn't want the press hearing about her history, but more importantly, she doesn't want her Maddie and Daphne being hurt. She still cannot believe she left her newborn child. Anything could have happened. She knows Lamar cares about Lamar, and Teddy would love to come out looking like the hero for a change. He's always had a sore spot for Deacon. Deacon always gets the girls, and that includes Teddy's own flesh and blood.

She is ashamed of herself and willing to do just about anything to protect her kids. She fears that if the truth came out her relationship with her children would be permanently destroyed. Deacon thinks they should just sit them down and talk with them. It will all be okay. She wishes she believed that. They're still so young and she doesn't want to blow up their lives.

"I thought you needed me." That statement carries weight, and he's talking about more than just supporting her on stage.

"I do need you." Her voice is thread and filled with pain.

"I don't even know what to do with that anymore." When will the past no longer be held over their heads? When will they finally be able to move on?

"Well I don't know what to do either."

She paces.

"But now I'm gonna have to deal with the backlash from Daddy & Teddy."

"We done here." Deacon doesn't understand why Lamar and Teddy are even important. They will deal with whatever happens from the fall out. They will do it together. Their daughters know how much they are loved. They are strong, like their mother.

"We done here?"

"Yeah, we're done." She means more than just the performance.

Deacon walks out, not looking back.

Teddy returns to the dressing room a while later. Rayna still feels crushed.

"I can't deal with it anymore, Rayna."

He can't deal with Deacon making him the fool.

"I know."

"We had an agreement."

She is stuck.

"I'm firing him." The words pour out before she even thinks them over. She's going to fire her husband? She doesn't see how she can keep him off of Teddy's campaign without people asking question, without things looking bad for Teddy, without risking the consequences.

NASHVILLE

Teddy meets with Peggy in a deserted parking lot.

"This is torture. At the club last night I felt sick. Someone's gonna find out. It's only a matter of time.

They've kept their secret for a long time.

Teddy tells her they can't come clean. Not now. Not about any of it. His campaign, his reputation depends on it. His relationship with his kids depends upon it. He'll talk to Lamar.

Nashville

Meanwhile, sponsors are bailing on Juliette. After walking off of the GMA interview, her tour is off.

Glenn even tries to drop her. She begs him not to. She'll do whatever it takes to get her tour back.  
Glenn tells her he needs to know why she stole.

She did it when she was a kid. It helps her feel like she can talk care of herself.

Glenn understands. He gets it. He knows the life she had. He tells her to call a friend.

"I don't have friends, only people that want to be seen with me."

She ends up calling Deacon, who surprises her and agrees to meet up with her. It's better than sitting in his car stewing, wondering if he shouldn't just get a drink. It's been a long time since he's felt that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Season 1, Episode 5

Move it on Over

Hey, everybody! Thanks for all of the comments and reviews, and sorry for the long delay. Doing a different take on each episode is a lot more work than I have time for, but it's fun to find out where this storyline is going. I'm not thrilled with this chapter but I wanted to post it so I can move on to the next one.

There was at least one comment asking why this was "AU but not AU." Another asked why Rayna and Deacon have no chemistry. Regarding the latter, I'd say that's a matter of perspective. As for the former, the short answer is "because."

Patience, my friends. As I explained when I began this adventure, my goal was to shift every episode to see what things might be like if Rayna and Deacon had reunited sooner. I'm sticking with the storyline as much as possible, but with that one twist and all that it entails.

It's a bit mundane, but not every story is sunshine and rainbows, or everyone's cup of tea. I don't know where this road will go, and I'm personally curious to find out. Will their passion return, or will the stress of daily life take it's toll?

As for the other questions of what Deacon knows of Maddie and when...all in due time.

XxX

Deacon ended up staying all night at the recording studio with Juliette. She didn't want to go home and he wasn't much in the mood to either. Juliette kept the full band laying tracks all night. Deacon knew Rayna would be none too pleased but after the events at the country club he didn't much care. Plus, it was a well paid gig.

When Juliette's publicist showed up with coffee, Deacon explained to her that Juliette didn't want to go home and deal with her mother. He's pretty sure she's hiding from more than just the physical person, just as he is with Rayna. In fact, he'll play another night straight if it means he doesn't have to face the music at home.

He understands Juliette. Her mother is an addict, just like him. He offers his help, if there's anything he can do. He was much worse than Jolene is

with 5 stints in rehab to prove it. But during his last trip, something clicked and he finally got sober. If he could do it maybe Jolene can, too? But Juliette is tired of being the daughter of an addict. She isn't up for that trying this time. She's instead going to count the days until her mom leaves.

"That's your big plan?" Deacon asks.

Some of Deacon's words must have kicked in. She confesses later to her bodyguard, Bo, that she's tried before to get her mom clean.

"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe she can't hear it from you anymore."

It's then that Juliette decides to take Deacon up on his offer to help. He arrives at her house looking fresh and clean. He was able to get home and shower while Rayna was taking the girls to school and had yet to run into her, so that was one less problem to deal with so early in the morning.

After some conversation with Jolene Deacon convinces her go to rehab. He tells her he used to think they didn't work either, until one did. He continues to tell her how much better his life became after he got clean, and how he finally realized how much he mattered to the people he loved, and how much they meant to him. "It might look like Juliette is on top of the world but she needs her mom. Your daughter needs you." He speaks from a place of experience, having come so close to losing his own chance at parenthood. It still breaks his heart to think of the three years he lost with Maddie.

Rehab sounds like a good idea to Jolene but once she gets there she freaks out. She slaps Juliette and she drops a bottle of pills from her pocket. Deacon calmly walks her in, keeping his wits about him even as the memory of being there, the feel of it, the smell of it, makes every muscle in his body want to run away. The need to help others is stronger, though. It's his turn to give back, to be confident and strong. Deacon is a care giver and his protective instinct is strong. At the same time, it's also been his downfall. Deacon feels things deeply, and he's at his best when he's in a position to help others.

Juliette hasn't quite realized that and tries to kiss him on the lips later to express her thanks.

"Whoa! First of all, Juliette, I am married, and I love my wife. And besides," he says more calmly, "that kind of thanks isn't necessary. Friends help each other. "

Juliette confessed that she's never had a friend who didn't want something from her.

"Well then maybe you should spend some time alone."

XxX

Rayna is waiting outside for Deacon on their front steps when he gets home from fishing, where he'd gone to clear his head after dropping Jolene off. They're both frustrated with their current events and trying to let off steam in their own ways.

Rayna has decided not to tour with Deacon.

"Because of Teddy." It's not so much a question as a statement.

"Because my father says he wants me here campaigning for Teddy instead of running off on some 'dinky tour' with you. Regardless of the fact that you're my husband, Daddy sees you as the man I left Teddy for and he's worried about how that looks for the campaign. He thinks we should all support Teddy and present a united front. And yes, I believe if I don't do as he says for the next few weeks he will blow our daughters' world's apart."

"And I'm just...supposed to be okay with this?"

"If you want to protect those two little girls you are! Besides, Deacon, we need the money and this tour we talked about won't bring in that much anyway."

"There's still the option of a greatest hits tour. That'll fill stadiums."

"I am not doing a greatest hits tour!"

"You won't do a greatest hits tour but you're willing to sell our songs to the highest bidder?"

"It's one makeup commercial. Why won't you allow the lyrical change. It's just a couple of words."

"Because, Rayna, music is the only thing I seem to be able to do halfway good," which is a nod to Rayna calling him destructive, and Lamar's view that he's the lesser man. "I don't want to change the words to hawk beauty products."

"We need it for the family. You were okay with spending time with Juliette Barnes to make money for the family, but suddenly you have these high standards."

Deacon knows Rayna is on the attack now and all bets are off.

"I'm playing guitar for her. It's what people pay me to do. I play guitar so I can support my family. You're not the only one that can do that. And it seems I just got kicked off my last tour!"

"Fine. If you're too busy writing with Juliette and refusing to release any of our songs, I'll just write one on my own!"

"Fine!"

She walks in the house and slams the door as Deacon stands on the outside wondering what the hell just happened.

Rayna has decided she doesn't want to be beholden to anyone anymore and it's time she stands on her own two feet. Right now she's feeling as though she's spent her entire life relying on some man, and they've all let her down in one way or another.

Xxx

While Teddy was pretending to be the strong, responsible, dependable man for Rayna 13 years ago, he realizes now that it was st the expense of the rest of his life. He took too many risks and let the rest of his world fall apart. Teddy finally confessed to Lamar that he and Peggy embezzled $2 million from the credit union when he worked there. They paid back every cent but Peggy is worried about the Feds finding out. They're planning an audit soon and she does not want to be questioned.

"Why would Peggy commit a crime for you?" Lamar asks.

"I don't know," Teddy lies. "Maybe she thought there was something more, but it was all on her end.

Lamar in no way believes that but he appreciates that there are still secrets that Teddy is willing to keep. A man with secrets is easier to control, and the whole reason Lamar is having Teddy run for mayor is so he can control him. He will go to any lengths to ensure Teddy wins this election.

Teddy tells Lamar he doesn't want any of his misdeeds to come to the surface. He personally can't handle another set back.

Lamar says he'll take care of it. Later he tells Peggy that Teddy is like a son to him. He reassures her that he will make this audit go away.

Teddy meets up with Peggy to share the good news. She's relieved and they cozy up to each other before walking by back to her car, hand in hand.

Xxx

Deacon meets up with his friend and sponsor, Coleman Carlisle, at a local diner. Cole also happens to be the candidate running against Teddy Conrad for mayor. After a few apologies on that from Deacon they discuss rehab and how hard it was to be back at the same facility he was last at. The rehab smell was almost too much for him, too many bad memories there, too many flashbacks. He apologizes that Cole had to take his sorry ass there so many times.

"Rayna saved your life, not me."

Deacon hears that as one more reminder that he is the one that causes all the messes in their lives.

"You're hangin on to somethin, buddy."

Deacon haves him the bottle of pills Jolene dropped. "There's 7 pills." He's Counted then over and over as those old feelings of failure crept back in.

Later at the Bluebird he sings Sideshow, a song he hasn't played in a long time. He's just been reminded so much lately that it's Rayna's world and he's just a small part of it. He's just living in it. He knows what he's done to get himself there but it doesn't always feel so good when it's thrown back in his face.

A heckler yells out that he prefers when Rayna sings. "Most people do." It's not what he needs to hear at that moment.

He's still wallowing in self pity when the same guy comes up to him in the parking lot. He doesn't hesitate to put his guitar down and take a swing. And he keeps swinging, landing himself in jail.

Rayna doesn't bail him out when she gets a call from him hours later. That is precisely the life she walked away from. It doesn't matter if it's been 13 years, Deacon knows he had only one chance left. Rayna is completely beside herself as she hangs up the phone.


End file.
